


Love Notes

by LuEllen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, DrarryFanFic, DrarryShip, Fanfic, LGBT, M/M, Slashfic, gayfic, gaylove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuEllen/pseuds/LuEllen
Summary: This is a Drarry FanFic. This is my first ever FanFic. It is M/M Romance.I Do Not Own The Rights To These Characters, I Just Made Up My Own World Using J.K.Rowlings Characters.Harry sends Draco secret messages and they get chatting opening up to each other. Eventually Draco learns its Harry who's been messaging him and they finally admit their feelings for each other.How will their friends react to the news of them being gay and them being together?? Can Harry and Draco really be together??Read on to find out.New chapter added every few days ❤️Enjoy please feel free to comment with suggestions and of course don't forget to vote x
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 6
Collections: drarry





	1. Return to Hogwarts

*Please note, I have never written any FanFic before so please be kind* *Comments and Votes are very much appreciated*

It's a Wednesday evening and Harry hadn't been back at Hogwarts long after the summer holidays when he starts to notice Draco Malfoy acting strange. Malfoy hadn't insulted him once all day and Harry even thought he'd caught Malfoy staring at him a few times during potions, however, when Harry looked up and over at Malfoy he just smiled and went back to his potion. It wasn't that snarky smirk kind of smile either, it seemed genuine which just confused Harry even more. 

Lying in bed that night listening to his fellow Gryffindors snores Harry decided to check on the Marauders Map to see what Malfoy was doing. Not expecting to see anything Harry was surprised to see Malfoy pacing back and forth in the Slytherin common room. Suddenly an idea struck Harry, he grabbed his inkpot, quill and a piece of parchment and scribbled out a note to Malfoy. 

Malfoy,   
What are you doing awake? It's 3 am.  
X

Harry crept over to the window where an owl sat perched on the windowsill. He attached the letter to the owl's leg and told her "Wait for a Reply, Make sure he gives you one" The owl flew away into the night.

(Dracos POV)

Draco was pacing and if he wasn't careful he'd walk a hole in the dam rug at his rate. 3 am and yet again he couldn't sleep. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't notice the owl land on the windowsill outside so when the bird tapped on the window he jumped a mile. Confused Draco opened the window to let the owl in, who would be writing to him at this time of the morning? Taking the note from the owl he began to read, suddenly feeling like he was being watched he looked around the common room when suddenly the owl nipped at his fingers. "Ouch," He exclaimed, "What the bloody hell did you do that for?" "You want a reply now?" The owl hooted as if in response "Fine, Hang on a minute" 

Seriously Who is this?   
Who writes to people at 3 am without telling them who you are?

Also, how do you know I'm awake?

Why are you awake?  
Malfoy

Draco attached the letter to the owl and she flew away. After watching the owl fly into the night wondering if this night could get any stranger, Draco returned to pacing before deciding to settle onto the couch to await a reply. 

(Harry's POV)

Harry saw the owl return and rushed to take the letter from her, he raced back to his bed to read Draco's reply. Suddenly very aware of the butterflies in his stomach and the excitement he was feeling at getting a reply from Malfoy. Trying to shake off these feelings Harry read the letter smiling to himself he prepared to write his reply. 

Malfoy,

I believe I asked you first why you're awake.  
Glad to see you've stopped pacing.  
X

Harry attached the letter to the owl's leg and sent her on her way with the same instructions as before to ensure he got a reply.

(Draco's POV)

Another tap on the window told Draco the owl was back "Why did I even bother closing the window?" he mumbled to himself whilst letting the owl in, this time leaving the window open. Sitting back on the couch he read the letter and smiled. Draco picked up his quill to reply. 

I'm awake because I'm having relationship issues. Now it's your turn why are you awake?  
How did you know I was pacing? Are you watching me?  
Who are you?  
Malfoy x

Shaking his head he gave the letter to the owl and she flew off, this time he didn't bother closing the window before returning to the couch. 

(Harry's POV)

Harry laughed when he read Malfoy's reply and couldn't wait to send one back. 

Malfoy,  
Relationship problems? Why don't you tell me about them? Might help!  
Don't worry I'm not watching you, I Can't see you.  
Why am I awake? Kind of the same reason as you but different  
H x

H,  
H is it now? Well, we're getting closer to a name.  
I Can't tell you what if you tell people?  
How can you have the same problems as me but different?

Malfoy x

Malfoy,  
That's as close as you're getting for now.  
I won't tell anyone I'm not like that, honest.  
I'm having sexuality issues.  
H x

H,  
Sexuality issues? So you're gay? That's not a problem though, is it? You'd be surprised how similar our situations are. Okay so I'm gay and the guy I like won't ever like me back EVER!

I have no idea why I'm telling you this, you could be anyone.  
Draco x

Draco,  
Wow, Thank You for trusting me with that! Does anybody else know?  
How do you know the guy you like doesn't like you back? How could he not?  
I'm in the same situation though, the guy I like, HA he would freak out if he knew how I felt about him. Maybe in a parallel universe, he'd like me back.   
Wow we've been writing for hours, My dorm mates will be awake soon, maybe we can continue writing after classes?  
See you at breakfast  
H x  
p.s here's a clue as to who I am...I'm not a Slytherin x

Harry rushed to get ready for breakfast, he'd never been so excited to get to the great hall before and Ron and Hermionie seemed to be taking forever to get ready. "Come on Ron, Hurry up" Exclaimed Harry "Mate, why are you in such a rush this morning?" replied Ron "I'm erm, just hungry" answered Harry defensively.

Practically bouncing up and down Harry tried to hurry Ron up as they walked down to the Gryffindor common room to meet up with Hermione. "What's the rush boys?" asked Hermione "Harry is apparently starving this morning" answered Ron. Hermione watched Harry carefully noticing that he seemed to have an extra bounce in his step that morning. 

As the trio entered the great hall, it took everything Harry had not to look over at the Slytherin table for Malfoy. Just then Draco walked into the great hall hand in hand with Pansy Parkinson and Harry's stomach dropped. 

Having been watching Harry carefully Hermione noticed Harry's expression change. "Since when have Draco and Pansy been an item?" asked Harry sounding way more annoyed then he meant to. Suddenly everything made sense to Hermione, Harry had finally realised he was crushing on Malfoy, stifling a laugh Hermionie took a sip of her pumpkin juice. 

"No idea mate, Why do you care? And since when did you call Malfoy by his first name?" Asked Ron confused. Hermione rolled her eyes, sometimes she wondered how her two friends navigated the world with them both being so oblivious. 

"Wha...What I don't care and that's his name isn't it?" Snapped Harry suddenly standing up to leave. "I thought you were starving, where you going?" asked Ron. "Lost my appetite" mumbled Harry as he left the great hall.

Just as Harry left a letter landed on the table for him, Hermione grabbed it before Ron could, saying "I'll give that to Harry in potions"

(Draco's POV) 

Draco watched as Harry stormed out of the great hall with a face like thunder, he looked over at the Gryffindor table to find Hermione staring at him as if telling him to go after Harry. Without thinking Draco jumped up and ran out of the great hall. Once in the corridor, he realised he'd taken to long and Harry was gone. He was deciding what to do next when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he spun round to find Hermione stood there "Library" is all she said before turning around and disappearing back into the great hall. 

Draco ran to the library, he searched the stacks till right at the back in the furthest corner he found Harry, sat on the floor knees bent and arms wrapped tight around himself. "Potter," Said Draco. Harry jumped not realising anyone was there. "Malfoy? What do you want?" snarled Harry. "You alright?" Asked Draco, shocked Harry remained quiet for a few seconds before standing up and looking Draco right in the eye he shouted: "You confuse the hell out of me, you know that?" "Me, What'd I do?" Asked Draco shocked.

Still shouting Harry said "You say your gay and the guy you like won't ever like you back then you waltz into the great hall hand in hand with Pansy bloody Parkinson. WHAT THE HELL" "Wai..What, wait a minute your H? H as in Harry" stammered Draco but before Harry could answer Draco had slammed their mouths together, pushing Harry against the stacks. Shocked but pleased Harry returned Draco's kiss, slipping his hand into the nape of Draco's neck and the other onto his hips pulling him closer.

What seemed like hours but could only have been minutes passed by, the boys finally broke apart staring at each other before Draco said "See you in potions Potter"


	2. Potions Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has potions class but where do him and Draco go from here?

*I'm always looking for ways to improve so any comments you have are always appreciated and votes too Thank You for reading*

Harry must of been running on autopilot because the next thing he knew he was sat in his potions lesson and he didn't remember leaving the library. Thoughts of Draco and the kiss still fresh in his mind he had no idea how he was going to focus today. "Harry, Harry are you okay? asked Hermione worriedly "Huh, yeah I'm fine why?" answered Harry " You seem, distracted. Did Malfoy find you?" she asked "Malfoy? Why would Malfoy want to find me?" Harry replied shocked. "Oh come on Harry, Anyway class is starting but this arrived for you after you left the great hall this morning," said Hermione passing Harry the letter from this morning. 

Harry stared at the letter so much had changed since then. 

H,  
Pansy Knows, She's great she pretends to be my girlfriend so my father never finds out.  
Do your friends know?  
Please tell me who you are.  
Draco

Harry laughed, had he waited for a few minutes before storming off this morning things could have turned out very differently. Just then Professor Snape arrived forcing Harry to push the letter into his pocket. 

As much as Harry needed to focus on his potions lesson he just couldn't get Draco and the kiss out of his mind. To make matters worse Draco hadn't shown up to potions that morning and hadn't he said "See you in potions Potter" so where the hell was he? Noticing Harry was struggling to concentrate Hermione leaned over and whispered "Why don't you go to the hospital wing for your headache Harry?" "What headache?" Asked Harry but Hermione just looked at him. A few minutes later Harry clicked on to what she was getting at and raised his hand. "Yes Potter" snarled Snape "I erm I need to go to the hospital wing sir, I have a very bad headache" lied Harry "Fine, go but this does not excuse you from today's homework" Said Snape. 

Gathering his things together Harry left the dungeon not knowing where he was going but thinking about nothing other than Draco. When Harry looked up he realised he was back at the library. "Well this is as good a place as any I guess" he mumbled to himself. Walking into the stacks he found his usual place right at the back of the stacks where it was always quiet and nobody else seemed to go. He'd been sat there about ten minuets when he heard someone clear their voice "uh hum" looking up he saw the most beautiful pair of grey eyes and the whitest hair. He was looking at none other than Draco Malfoy himself "Skipping class Potter?" Asked Draco "I could ask you the same thing Draco, you weren't in potions and I distinctly remember you saying see you in potions" said Harry with that Draco laughed and sat down next to Harry. "That I did but something came up" "Oh yeah like what?" Asked Harry "Well I kissed this guy and then I freaked out he was going to tell everyone or hex me so I pretended to have a headache and skipped potions. Why aren't you in class?" asked Draco. With this Harry laughed "I also told Snape I had a headache to get out of class because this guy kissed me and then left without saying anything else to me, so I didn't know what to make of the whole thing" replied Harry. Both the boys sat in silence for a few minuets thinking about what this meant. "Did you want me to kiss you? Draco asked with a sense of vulnerability in his voice. Harry looked over at him and smiled "More than you can imagine" replied Harry before leaning into Draco and pressing a soft kiss against his lips. He could feel the smile form on Draco's mouth as he kissed him and butterflies formed in his stomach again.

"I got your note when I was in potions, in answer to your question Hermione knows somehow although I didn't tell her. But I haven't told Ron yet" Harry told Draco "Why did you storm out the great hall this morning Harry?" asked Draco "I saw you with Pansy and after you told me in your note you were gay, I erm I got jealous" blushed Harry this too made Draco blush "You got jealous?" He asked "Yeah okay so don't laugh at me but I think I've been crushing on you for years, I think that's why I argue with you so much" Said Harry. To his amazement this made Draco smile, a smile so wide Harry didn't even know a person could smile that big. "What?" He asked "I too have been crushing on you for years Harry, that's why I always taunt you" laughed Draco which made Harry also smile his biggest smile. 

The two boys stayed in the library for the remainder of what was meant to be there potions lesson, chatting and getting to know each other that little bit better. By the time the bell rang for lunch both boys were sad to have to leave "Harry wait, are you going to tell your friends about us? Is there an us?" Draco asked Harry thought about this for a minuet. "Draco would you like to be my boyfriend?" Draco flung himself into Harry's arms and kissed him. "Yes I would love to be your boyfriend Harry" he replied "And yes I am going to tell my friends about us, I have to tell Ron I'm gay first but then yes I want to tell them about us is that okay?" asked Harry "Yes of course that's okay, I want to tell Pansy and Blaise too, they already know I'm gay and they already know I was major crushing on you so it shouldn't be too much of a shock for them. If you can't sleep again tonight will you write to me again?" Pleaded Draco. Taking Draco's hand Harry replied "Of course I will babe, I'll let you know how it goes with Ron and Hermione too" Draco smiled and kissed Harry once more "Babe, I like that" he laughed "Yeah that kind of just slipped out but I liked it too" laughed Harry. "Okay, go find your friends, tell them and then write to me" Said Draco kissing Harry one final time before heading off towards the great hall for lunch. 

Harry walked into the great hall smiling from ear to ear as he approached Ron and Hermione. "You okay mate, Mione said you had a headache that's why you left class" inquired Ron "What, Oh yeah I'm fine now thanks. Listen can we go somewhere to chat there's something I need to tell you both" Said Harry anxiously.

"Sure Harry" Said Hermione smiling, she thought she knew what this was about and really hoped Ron took it okay and was so happy Harry finally felt comfortable enough to tell them. Leading his friends out of the great hall Harry felt nervous, he thought Hermione already knew but he had no idea if Ron knew or how he was going to take the news. These were his best friends and he really didn't want to lose them. He knew Ron didn't like Draco and wasn't sure which piece of information he'd take worse the fact that he was gay or that Draco was now his boyfriend. He glanced over at the Slytherin table for a final look at his boyfriend before leaving the room. His heart jumped at the sight of him. He could do this. 

Outside in the ground of Hogwarts under there favourite tree, Ron and Hermione sat down but Harry was to nervous to sit so he paced. "Okay so I need to tell you a few things and I hope this doesn't change anything, the two of you are my best friends and I don't want that to change" Said Harry "Of course that's not going to change Harry we love you, don't we Ron" Said Hermione "What yeah course mate, whats up" Said Ron confused. "Okay here goes I'm gay" Rushed Harry. He stopped pacing to stare at his friends. "Oh Harry that's wonderful. Thank You for telling us" Exclaimed Hermione jumping up to hug him "You already knew didn't you" he whispered in her ear "Since first year, I was waiting for you to figure it out" she laughed. 

They both stopped and looked at Ron. After a few minuets he stood up, walked over to Harry and hugged him, "Mate each to their own, it's not for me but I could be your wing man" Both Harry and Hermione burst out laughing. "Actually there is another thing I need to tell you and I'm really not sure how your going to take this one" Said Harry "You have a boyfriend" exclaimed Hermione practically jumping with excitement. "Erm yes" replied Harry "Is it Draco?" Asked Ron

This gained him shocked looks from both Harry and Hermione "What I'm not blind or stupid" he laughed "Actually yes it is, how do you feel about that Ron? I know your not his biggest fan" Asked Harry "Mate, as long as your happy, I'm happy and does that mean he's going to be nice too us now? Cause I could get used to that" laughed Ron

With that the three friends laughed and talked boys and relationships till it was time to return to the castle for afternoon classes. Harry couldn't wait to get back to the boys dorms later that evening to message his boyfriend to tell him how wonderful his friends had been and to ask how his day had been.


	3. The Complication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things didn't quiet go to plan but how will Harry react to Draco's news and can the boys pull through this?

* As always comments always appreciated along with votes, Thank You for reading*

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room at the end of the day discussing which homework they should start with first, as Ron and Hermione argued Harry's thoughts were elsewhere. He couldn't wait to get back to write to Draco. He hadn't seen him all afternoon and he missed him terribly which made him laugh out loud. "Harry, You okay?" Asked Hermione "Yeah course why?" Replied Harry "You just laughed like a mad man mate" Said Ron "Oh sorry I was thinking about Draco and how I kinda miss him but it's only been one afternoon and how stupid that is and yeah it made me laugh" giggled Harry "That's not silly Harry, Your in love of course your going to miss him" Sighed Hermione "I'm what no, I'm not in love Hermione, we've literally only just started seeing each other"Said Harry "What ever you say Harry, Now were going to do homework are you coming or are you meeting up with Draco?" Asked Hermione "I'm going to write to him see what he's up to" Answered Harry.

Harry walked over to the table in the corner of the common room, pulled out him ink, quill and parchment and scribbled out a note to Draco.

Draco,  
So I told Ron and Hermione, as I thought Hermione already knew. They were both amazing, so supportive and both really happy for me. They're both okay with us too. Ron says you have to be nice to him now though.   
Anyway I missed you this afternoon. What you up to this evening? Want to sneak out and meet up?   
Harry X

Harry attached the note to an owl and sent the letter off to Draco hoping he would get a reply soon. 

(Draco's POV)

"Draco are you okay?" Asked Pansy "Of Course, Why wouldn't I be?" He Replied "Well you've been walking round with a huge smile on your face all day it's not like you" Said Blaise "Okay I need to tell you guys something, Lets find an empty classroom" Said Draco. Blaise and Pansy looked at each other not knowing what was about to come but still followed Draco into the empty classroom. Draco was pacing back and forth he didn't know why he was so nervous they both knew he was gay, they also both knew he had a thing for Potter, he should really start calling him Harry even if he was only thinking about him. Anyway He needed to tell them. 

"Okay so here it is, I kissed Harry" Draco said "Oh my god Draco, that's amazing, wait is it amazing? Did he kiss you back?" Screamed Pansy. Draco smiled "Yes it is amazing, Yes he did kiss me back and he is now by boyfriend" "I'm so happy for you Draco" Screamed Pansy running up to him and flinging her arms around him. Draco looked over to Blaise who had remained quiet "You okay Blaise?" Draco asked "I'm fine, Happy for you, look I gotta go, see you later" Blaise said and left the room. Draco looked confused and asked Pansy "Is he okay? I thought he'd be happy for me, Oh my god does he have a problem with me being gay?" suddenly panicking Draco began to pace again. "No Draco he doesn't have a problem with you being gay, he's jealous" Admitted Pansy "Jealous, Of what?" Said Draco even more confused "Of Harry, Draco you've been caught up in Harry all these years you've never even noticed that Blaise is in love with you" Sighed Pansy. Draco stopped pacing immediately, spun round and stared at Pansy "I'm sorry, you wanna run that by me again?" Shouted Draco "He's been in love with you for years Draco and you've never even noticed, you know how that feels" "I..I...I Didn't know, I didn't even know he was gay Pans, How could I not know that. I'm such a terrible friend" cried Draco "What should I do?" "Oh Draco I don't know, give him some space" Admitted Pansy.

With everything that had come to light today Draco didn't feel like finishing the rest of his classes so he went up to the hospital wing and said his headache was back and he really needed to rest. This wasn't a total lie he did now have a headache. 

He'd been in the hospital wing all afternoon when suddenly an owl landed on his bed an stuck out her leg holding a letter. Smiling to himself he took the letter and thanked the bird. Draco smiled as he read the letter at least Harry's day had gone well and he wanted to meet up with him. Still confused and unsure what to do he decided he'd meet up with Harry tell him everything and see what he thought. 

"Harry,  
Glad your day went well, Mine went to hell. Meet me in the room of requirement in 15 minuets.  
I really need to see you. I've missed you.   
Draco X 

Draco found the owl, gave her the letter then went to tell madam Pomfrey he was feeling a bit better and was going to return to his dorm room now. He Couldn't wait to meet Harry and tell him about what had happened with Blaise and Pansy. But also he just couldn't wait to see Harry and kiss him, well just to be with him. 

(Harry's POV)

Harry sat waiting for a reply from Draco, Hermione and Ron were doing there homework but Harry wasn't able to concentrate so he sat tapping his quill on the table "Harry, I know your anxious for a reply but please I'm trying to concentrate" Said Hermione "Sorry" mumbled Harry. Suddenly an owl swooped into the room and landed on the table right on top of Hermione's homework. Ron laughed, Hermione sighed and Harry reached out to grab the letter. Quickly reading the note Harry jumped up and said "Right I'm off out, See you guys later" "Later" Both Ron and Hermione said together. 

Full of excitement Harry raced out the common room and ran the whole way to the room of requirement. Walking past the room three times thinking I need a place for me and Draco to be alone three times. Suddenly the door appeared. When Harry opened the door the room had transformed itself into a mixture of the Gryffindor common room and the Slytherin common room making sure both the boys felt at home. Looking around at all the Slytherin things Harry didn't hear the door open and Draco enter. 

(Draco's POV)

Draco stood and watched Harry, he hadn't realised Draco had arrived which gave Draco a few minuets to admire the boy. He really was handsome. His hair messy as usual, his clothes still a little big for him, he always seems to loose weight over the summer, that is something that always bothered Draco, he must ask Harry about it sometime. 

"Hey Handsome" Said Draco. This made Harry jump which made Draco giggle. "Hey You" Replied Harry smiling. "I've missed you" Said Draco a sad look appearing on his face "Hey, whats wrong? You said your afternoon went to hell what happened?" Asked Harry worried as he rushed over to comfort Draco. As Harry wrapped his arms around him Draco began to sob "Oh Harry, I thought both Pans and Blaise would be happy for me, I've spoke about how much I loved you for years they both knew, but turns out Blaise fancies me and he didn't take it too well that were finally together" Cried Draco "You love me?" Smiled Harry "Whaa What?" Stammered Draco "You just said you love me, I know that's not what I should be focusing on in what you said but you said it" gushed Harry "Oh Harry I'm sorry, don't freak out" Worried Draco "Freak out why would I freak out, I love you too" admitted Harry. Both boys smiled for a minuet before Harry realised what else Draco had said "Wait a minuet, did you say Blaise fancies you?" Harry asked shocked "Yes, and I don't know what to do about it" admitted Draco. Suddenly Harry was on his feet walking towards the door. "You don't know what to do? Well I guess i'll leave you to figure it out then" He shouted whilst walking out the door and slamming it behind him. 

Draco sat there silently crying for what seemed like hours. He had no idea what the hell had just happened.


	4. Broken - Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not going to plan, can Draco and Harry pull through?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **As always I hope your enjoying my story, I must say the last chapter didn't go down the route I expected it to, My fingers and my brain apparently run on different wave lengths lol.* *Anyway Enjoy, Please vote and comment with any thoughts. Much Love x *

Harry ran out of the room of requirement, tears stinging his eyes. Had Draco really just said that? his best friend fancied him and he didn't know what to do. Did Draco want to be with Blaise now? Harry was so angry he was now crying, he turned round and punched the closest wall which was a stupid idea cause it hurt. Harry's hand started bleeding and swelling up. Sighing Harry made his way to the hospital wing, how the hell was he going to explain this to Madam Pomfrey? 

"Madam Pomfrey" Called Harry "Yes Dear, Oh Harry is everything okay?" Asked Madam Pomfrey "Not really, I hurt my hand" Said Harry showing it her. "Oh dear, how did you do that?" She asked "I erm, Well I hit a wall" Mumbled Harry "Well that wasn't very clever now was it? Come on hope into bed, you'll be spending the night here" Sighed Madam Pomfrey. "I need to send a owl to Ron and Hermione so they don't worry about where I am" Said Harry "Quickly then, So I can sort your hand out and you can get some rest" Madam Pomfrey passed Harry some parchment and a quill, He scribbled out a note to Ron and Hermione.

Ron, Mione  
Don't worry I'm okay but I wont be back tonight I'm in the hospital wing, I think I broke my hand.  
Love Harry

"Okay I'm done, Can you send it for me please" Asked Harry "Yes of course" Said Madam Pomfrey as she bandaged his hand "I'm afraid this is broken and you will be in pain. Take these and get some rest" She said passing him some painkillers. 

Harry sighed, took his pills and snuggled down into the bed to think about the events of today and how the day went from amazing to total hell in the space of a few hours. 

Hermione and Ron had just finished there homework when an owl landed on the arm of the chair. "Strange, wonder who's writing to me this late at night" wondered Hermione "Well read it and find out, and where the hell is Harry its getting late" grumbled Ron. Suddenly Hermione gasped. Ron jumped to his feet and rushed over to her "What is it? Whats wrong?" He asked "Harry, He's in the hospital wing, with a broken hand" Sobbed Hermione "WHAT" Yelled Ron "What the hell happened, I thought he was just meeting up with Draco. I swear to god if he's hurt him i'll kill him" Said Ron anger rising up in him. "I don't know Ron he doesn't say, Just says he wont be back tonight" cried Hermione. "Lets write him back and find out whats happened" Suggested Ron. 

Harry,  
What happened? Are you okay? Did something happen with Draco? Shall I kill him for you?(This one is Ron's question by the way) Do you need us to come see you? Seriously are you okay?  
Hermione and Ron

They sent the letter and sat back in their chairs waiting and hoping for a reply.

A tapping on the window got Harry's attention, pulling him from his daydreams, he'd been reliving the evening with Draco over and over again in his mind, getting more and more upset each time. Harry took the letter from the owl and read it, laughing as he read Ron's question. Trust Ron to be the one to offer to kill Draco for him and they both wanted to come to him, even though it was past curfew and they'd be in trouble if they got caught. He really did have amazing friends, but he needed to be alone tonight. 

Guys,  
Yeah something happened, Draco told me Blaise fancies him and he said he doesn't know what he wants to do about it so i got angry and left. Punched a wall broke my hand. Don't come to see me I need to be alone tonight, I'll see you both at breakfast. Your amazing. Get some sleep its late. Love You both  
Harry x

After sending his reply back to Ron and Hermione Harry curled up in his hospital bed and tried to get some sleep. Desperately trying to forget the bad parts of the day, which is a lot easier said than done. 

Draco finally decided to go back to the Slytherin common room, he didn't know how long he'd been sat on the floor of the room of requirement but it felt like hours and he was officially cried out for the evening. How could such a great morning turn into a rubbish afternoon and then into complete and total hell for the evening. What had he said that had upset Harry so much? He needed to get back to his common room and talk with Pansy, she'll be able to tell him what to do. Once back inside the common room Draco looked round searching for Pansy, he spotted her at the back in the corner. "Pansy, I need some advice can we talk?" Asked Draco. Pansy looked up and saw the pain in Draco's eyes and immediately jumped up and hugged him. "Of course Draco, What happened?" Draco sat down and explained everything that had happened with Harry and how he didn't understand why Harry had suddenly got so upset and ran away "What did I do wrong Pans?"Asked Draco. "Oh Draco, When you said you didn't know what to do about Blaise, Potter probably thought you meant you didn't know if you wanted to be with Potter or Blaise" Explained Pansy. This shocked Draco "WHAT! you think that's why he ran off?" "I need to see him now" Shouted Draco running out of the Slytherin common room and running off towards the Gryffindor common room. "Password" Said the fat lady "I don't know, I need to see Harry, Harry Potter NOW!" Screamed Draco "No password, no entry those are the rules now run along" sighed the fat lady. 

"HARRY POTTER, YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I CURSE MY WAY IN" Screamed Draco. After a few minuets the portrait opened and out stepped Ron and Hermione "Where is he? I need to see him NOW" Demanded Draco "He's not here and even if he was I'm not sure he'd want to see you Malfoy" Explained Hermione "Course he's there where else would he be?" Asked Draco "Hospital Wing" Replied Ron "WHAT!!!! Why what happened? Is he okay?" Said Draco tears filling his eyes. Without waiting for a reply Draco spun round and ran off towards the hospital wing. Why would Harry be there? What happened? Is this his fault? By the time Draco reached the hospital wing he was in tears. So much for being cried out tonight.

Draco burst through the doors of the hospital wing, searching the room looking for Harry. Suddenly he spotted him and raced to his bed. Harry was fast asleep, his hand in a cast as if it was broken. The sight of this brought Draco to even more tears. What had happened? He needed to know and he needed to tell Harry he didn't want anyone else but him. He also didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful sleeping, so instead Draco curled up in the bed next to Harry, hugging him close to him and went to sleep. They would sort all this out in the morning. Wouldn't they?


	5. Chapter 5

*I've had some amazing comments...So Thank you to everyone who's reading this. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be written and sorry it's a little short... Hope you enjoy. Anything you'd like to see happen lemme know**

Harry woke early the next morning, he tried to roll over in order to go back to sleep but found he was unable to. There appeared to be someone else in his bed with him. Carefully opening his eyes and looking at the small body curled around him he was shocked to see the Draco. Why on earth was Draco Malfoy in his bed? Forgetting his anger with the boy for a moment Harry took the time to look at Draco. His small frame seemed to fit perfectly against Harry's. His hair was no longer slicked back the way he always had it but was loose and free and this in Harry's opinion looked much better. Harry ran his hands through Draco's hair and smiled down at the boy, he really was beautiful. A small smile appeared over Draco's lips, it would seem he liked having his hair stroked. As Harry continued to stroke Draco's hair he began to imagine a world where it was possible for them to wake up like this every morning. 

"Watching me sleep Potter?" Murmured Draco. Harry jumped he hadn't realised Draco had woken up, this made Draco laugh "Don't stop that felt nice" Admitted Draco "What? Draco, Why are you in my bed?" Asked Harry. "Oh I went to Gryffindor tower last night to talk to you and Hermione and Ron told me you were here, so I ran here and you were asleep, you looked so peaceful and cute I didn't want to wake you" Replied Draco "So you got in with me?" Asked Harry raising his eyebrows looking at Draco. "Yes I couldn't help it, I needed to be close to you. I was so scared I was going to loose you. We need to talk, I think you misunderstood me or I didn't say it right when we spoke yesterday" Explained Draco "You mean when you said you didn't know what to do about Blaise?" Asked Harry "Yes, I didn't mean, I didn't know who I wanted to be with. Is that what you thought I meant?" Asked Draco "Yeah, I thought you meant you didn't know if you wanted me or Blaise. I get it, You and Blaise are best friends and have been forever and me and you well we've only been together a few days" Blushed Harry "Oh Harry you idiot. I've loved you since first year. I meant I didn't know what to do, because I don't want to lose my best friend but I also don't want to be with him, I finally have you, I've wanted to be with you since I first met you and I never thought it would happen" Admitted Draco tears welling up in his eyes. "Oh Draco I'm sorry I overreacted, I just got so jealous and I thought I was losing you, I got scared" Admitted Harry. 

The two boys sat in silent for a few moments. Harry sighed then snuggled down in his bed and pulled Draco into a hug. Draco smiled and snuggled into Harry planting a soft kiss on the side of Harry's neck. It wasn't long before the two of them fell back to sleep. 

A few hours later Harry woke to find himself alone in bed. Feeling slightly saddened to find Draco missing from his bed Harry rubbed his eyes and reached over for his glasses. After sitting up and taking a few moments to come round he heard the door of the hospital wing open, looking over he saw Draco sneaking back in. "Where'd you go?" Asked Harry "Breakfast in bed" Smiled Draco lifting up a tray of food to show Harry. Draco walked over and placed the tray on the bed in front of Harry. To Harry's amazement he noticed it contained all his favourite foods. Tears began to well up in his eyes "Oh no whats wrong? What did I do? Did I get it wrong?" Said Draco worried. "Wrong, Draco no, This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, how did you know these were my favorites?" Asked Harry "Told you, I've wanted this for a long time" Blushed Draco. "Eat with me?" Said Harry.

The two boys sat and ate breakfast together, discussing their classes, Quiddich and anything else they could think of. Harry was feeling much better and Madam Pomfry said he was free to go. "I want us to go on a date, like a proper date" Said Draco confidently "A date?" Asked Harry "Yes, I want to take you on a date, You know get dressed up, I'll pick you up outside your door take you our for food, drop you back off at your dorm and say goodnight with a goodnight kiss. A date" Explained Draco "That sounds amazing, but why do I get the role of being the one who's picked up?" Asked Harry. This made Draco laugh "Because it was my idea and I like the idea of taking you out spoiling you and then taking you home like a gentleman, plus I want to kiss you goodnight" Admitted Draco "You realise you don't have to wait to say goodnight to kiss me" Smiled Harry. This put a very cheeky grin on Draco's face. "Oh don't I know" Laughed Draco.

Draco stopped walking and took Harry's hand pulling him closer, he wrapped one arm around Harry's waist and used his other hand to brush the hair out of Harry's face. Leaning in Draco planted a soft kiss on Harry's lips. Harry kissed back, soon the kiss became more passionate and Draco licked Harry's bottom lip begging for entrance, Harry opened, Draco sucked on Harry's bottom lip and soon the boys were kissing like they'd never kissed before. A kiss so filled with passion and love it shocked them both. Soon Draco had Harry pushed against the wall, his hands running all over Harry's chest, Harry ran his hands down Draco's back. A small moan escaped Draco's mouth, causing Harry to kiss him even deeper. Soon both boys were gasping for breath and a little shocked at how much passion one kiss could hold.


	6. Chapter 6

* I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I wrote the ending in the middle of the night. Currently listening to my Drarry playlist on Spotify for inspiration. Hope everyone is keeping safe in these crazy time. Enjoy and as always. Thank You for your love and comments ** This is gonna be a short ish chapter guys sorry ****

"Wow" Panted Harry grinning from ear to ear "You can say that again" Gasped Draco. The boys stared into each others eyes both wanting more but neither daring to take the next step. Draco tentatively reached forward and took Harry's hand, entwining his fingers through Harry's he felt Harry relax and smile. "So we have the whole day to ourselves, what do you wanna do?" Asked Draco "Well Mr Malfoy, I believe you promised me a date" Grinned Harry "Hmm your right I did, In that case. Get back to your room get ready and meet me in the entrance hall in half an hour" Ordered Draco. This made Harry smile. "Your wish is my command Mr Malfoy" "Be careful what you say I might just hold you to that" Warned Draco. 

Kissing Draco goodbye Harry raced off to get ready for his date, his palms were sweating and he was nervous. He'd denied he was gay for so long, he'd never done this before, never been on a date with a guy, never done anything more than the kisses he'd shared with Draco. "Mione, I need your help. I'm going on a date with Draco and I have no idea what to wear" "Oh Harry, Okay so you need to wear those nice skinny jeans I got you for Christmas last year and the red shirt with the Lion on it that I got you for your birthday this year" "Erm Mione, You didn't even need to think about that, why do I have the feeling you chose those clothes on purpose?" Asked Harry. "Well I hoped something would happen this year, i'd noticed the way Malfoy looked at you and well I wanted you to be prepared" This shocked Harry but at the same time also meant so much to him, he threw his arms around Hermione and gave her a huge hug, "I love you Mione" Said Harry with tears in his eyes "Love you too Harry, now go get ready" laughed Hermione. 

Half an hour later Harry was walking towards the entrance hall overwhelmed with nerves. As he reached the top of the stairs leading down to the door he noticed Draco stood at the bottom waiting for him. His breath caught in his throat. Draco really was beautiful, his platinum blonde hair slicked back the way he always had it, he sharp yet perfect features making him look stern but beautiful at the same time. Draco looked relaxed and this helped Harry to relax a little. Walking down the stairs, Draco now has his back to Harry so Harry couldn't resist, he walked up behind Draco and wrapped his arms around the boy he loved whispering in his ear "You look beautiful" This made Draco blush. Draco turned round making sure he stayed wrapped in Harry's arms. "You don't look to bad yourself" He replied placing a simple kiss on Harry's lips. The kiss didn't stay simple for long as Harry pulled Draco in closer wrapping him arms even tighter around the boys waist, Draco thread his arms around Harry's neck sinking into the kiss even more, a small moan escaped Draco's mouth as they pulled away from each other but still holding on to one another. "Keep kissing me like that and we wont make it on this date" Warned Draco. 

This comment didn't have the intended reaction he had hoped for, instead of lust and desire he hoped to see in Harry's eyes he saw fear. "Whats wrong?" Asked Draco "N..No..Nothing" Stammered Harry. Draco stepped out of Harry's arms and looked at him "Harry, talk to me" "Its just I've never..." Clicking on to what was wrong Draco stepped back into Harry's arms and wrapped his own arms back round Harry's neck, nusseling his head against Harry's neck. Whispering into Harry's ear he said "With a guy or a girl?" Harry's sighed "Either" He admitted embarrassed. Draco Kissed Harry on the neck. "Good, means I get to be your first, but if it makes you feel better neither have I" He admitted. This shocked Harry but also pleased him more than he thought it would. "Really? So I can be your first too?" He asked "If you want to be" Said Draco looking right into Harry's eyes as he waiting and hoped for a reply. Harry leaned in and kissed Draco a long, deep kiss filled with passion,hope and love. "There's nothing I want more Draco" 

"But first our date, we take this as slow as we both need" Said Draco. This made Harry smile and he realised he really did love Draco more than he even realised.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** So Sorry for taking so long to post another chapter, struggling to get my head into writing at the moment, lots going on in this crazy world at the moment, Hope you'll all enjoy this chapter and continue to keep reading as I post more*** **Contain Swearing and Sexual Scenes**

Hand in hand Draco and Harry walked out of Hogwarts and towards Hogsmeade, both nervous yet excited. They chatted about everything and nothing which helped them both to relax by the time they made it to the small village. 

Spotting the newly opened Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour Draco tugged on Harry's hand and dragged him towards the shop. "Let have ice cream!" Exclaimed Draco excitedly. This made Harry laugh. As they approached the counter Harry was about to tell Draco what flavor he wanted when Draco said "Two Strawberry and Peanut Butter cones please" This completely floored Harry. How in the world did Draco know his favorite ice cream "Erm Draco, Why Strawberry and Peanut Butter?" Asked Harry. Draco frowned "It's your favorite and mine" He laughed "How did you know it was my favorite?" "Please I've been obsessed with you since first year it's really not hard to know your favorite ice cream flavor is it?" Admitted Draco. Harry remained silent. "What, did I get it wrong? Asked Draco worried "No, you didn't its just, Ron and Hermione are my best friends and they still have to ask what flavor I like" Sighed Harry "Guess I know you better" Winked Draco. This cheered Harry up. Draco being his usual cheeky self. 

The two boys sat down outside to eat their ice creams, Harry watched as Draco licked his ice cream it was having way to much of an effect on him, Draco noticed this and instead of making things easier for Harry he did things in typical Draco style and started licking the ice cream in slow motion. Harry watched in complete amazement, never before had he considered something as simple as eating an ice cream cone could be so sexy. A small moan escaped Harry's lips causing Draco to grin "Enjoying the show there Harry?" Winked Draco "Draco you're killing me" admitted Harry. This made Draco smile even more. "Play your cards right and you never know, where this day may end" Draco continued to tease Harry by eating his ice cream in the most seductive way he could imagine. Unable to focus on his own ice cream Harry's cone ended up in the bin as he sat enjoying the show Draco was insisting on putting on for him. 

"Well that was a lovely ice cream don't you think so?" Smirked Draco "Prick, that was not fair at all" Mumbled Harry. This made Draco laugh. "Well you seemed to enjoy it" Said Draco whilst giving Harry a knowing look up and down. Harry coughed and began to rearrange himself, Draco wasn't wrong his little show had had a very physical effect on him, he was hard an extremely turned on. "Yes well, carry on like that and you'll have to do something about it" Winked Harry. This gave Draco food for thought. Taking Harry's hand again Draco led them into the Three Broomsticks. "Two butterbeers please" Ordered Harry. Once they had there drinks they both sat down at a little booth in a corner away from everyone else. They sat silent for a few minuets drinking there butterbeers. 

Draco's hand rested on Harry's knee under the table, his hand felt warm and the contact felt like small electrical charges being sent through Harry's body. While Harry was focusing on these feeling's Draco's hand began to move further up Harry's leg, causing Harry to take a sharp in take of breath. Draco continued to tease Harry for a little while before leaning in and whispering "I'm off to the loo" The loss of contact made Harry feel cold and alone, after a minuet or two Harry decided it was time Draco put his money where his mouth was and followed him into the toilet. Checking they were along in the bathroom, Harry spelled the door locked to ensure they wouldn't be disturbed and waiting for Draco to come out of the stall. 

Draco exited the stall and was shocked to see Harry had followed him, it was what he wanted but he wasn't sure Harry would. Before Draco could say anything Harry had pushed him against the stall door and was kissing him. A kiss so filled with passion and need it made Draco's heart swell. Harry had his hands in Draco's hair determined to mess it up, the little shit had spent the morning winding him up and now he was going to wreak his perfect fucking hair. Coming up for air both boys were gasping and both turned on. Not wanting to give Draco a chance to ruin the moment with some sarcastic comment the way he always does Harry kissed him again, this time he let his hands wander, exploring Draco's perfect body. Harry's hand moved further down, slipping inside Draco's stupidly expensive trousers. Harry felt Draco lean into him, his way of saying this was okay, more than okay. 

As Harry took Draco in his hand Draco let out a small moan. Draco was as Harry expected large and thick and Harry loved it. Harry began to slowly stroke Draco's cock, teasing him, enjoying the moans escaping from Draco. Harry had never done this to another man before but he was loving it and it seemed Draco was loving it too. He began to slowly increase his speed, caressing the tip, Draco's knees began to shake and his moans became louder, Harry could feel him throbbing in his hands. Both their breaths getting heavier. Harry continued stroking, getting faster loving Draco's reaction to his every touch. "Haa Harry I'm gonna..." Breathed Draco "I know, come for me Draco" Gasped Harry and that was all it took. Draco shot all over Harry's hand and if Harry didn't know about magic he would certainly believe there was magic in the world right now, covered in Draco's magic potion and under his spell. Gasping for breath Harry kissed Draco again, this time softer and full of love. "Harry, that was amazing" "Your amazing Draco. I love you" Breathed Harry "I love you too Harry."

After a while of just holding each other and basking in their love they knew it was time to head back. "I know we have to go back but, I never want today to end" Admitted Draco "Neither do I love, Neither do I." Sighed Harry. Hand in hand they walked back to the castle.


End file.
